


DickBabs Week 2019

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batman - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: DickBabs Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Here I will be posting my oneshots for DickBabs week 2019





	DickBabs Week 2019

Day 1 “Do you Trust me”

Dick carried his lunch tray out of the Gotham Academy cafeteria and made his way outside to his usual table. He and his best friend Barbara Gordon always sat under one of the big oaks that decorated the courtyard. He glanced over toward the senior side of the courtyard, it was so much better than theirs but as a sophomore he still had a long way to go till he would be sitting over there.

As he neared the table he saw Sophie a girl from their class sitting with Barbara

"Hello ladies!" Dick grinned setting his plate down and sliding in next to Barbara

"Hey Dick" they both said in unison

He smiled and stuck a fork into his salad "What are you two talking about?" He questioned

"Oh just girl talk" Barbara said rolling her eyes

Dick rose an eyebrow "What kind of girl talk?"

Sophie grinned "Just about Barbara's crush"

He looked over at Barbara, she never told him about a crush. He was her best friend he would have thought he'd be the first to know. "Crush?" He asked with his mouthful

Barbara darted her head to Dick "Don't talk with your mouthful you'll choke" she ordered

Dick rolled his eyes and swallowed "Yes Alfred. So tell me more about this crush"

Sophie looked confused "You don't know? I figured you would have. Well I'll tell you! Barbara here has a crush on a certain vigilant of the night"

Dick mentally chuckled all the many vigilantes that he secretly knew came to his mind and he couldn't wait to find out which one it could be. He swore though if it was Wally he might barf up his lunch "Really Babs, which one?" He asked taking another bite of food.

Barbara's cheeks turned a bright red he had never seen her blush before. Finally Sophie answered for her "Gotham's own kid hero Robin." She said grinning

"R-Robin!" Dick said almost too loudly as he coughed out the food that had been his mouth.

"I told you, you'd choke if you talked with your mouthful." Barbara shook her head

Sophie laughed "You two are so entertaining. Well I better go see my other friends, I'll talk to you guys later" she waved and walked away

After processing what had happened Dick grinned and looked at Barbara "So Robin huh?"

Barbara narrowed her eyes "Can we drop it?

Dick shrugged "Sure, if you tell me why you didn't tell me to begin with."

Barbara sighed "Because I knew you'd tease me"

Feeling guilty about her answer, he decided not to push the subject any further

He stood on the seat and reached for a branch, in one quick motion he swung himself up and stood proudly. He looked down at Barbara who was watching him

Dick bent down "Come up here with me, the views great"

Barbara shook her head "The branch will break"

Dick shook his head "No it won't" he persisted

They looked at each other for a moment "Come on Babs. Do you trust me?" He said reaching out a hand

Barbara sighed and reluctantly took his hand "Yes"

He grinned and pulled her up to the branch with him. Sure enough he was right, the view was great.

That night Barbara Gordon lay in bed, her laptop on her lap as she finished up an essay that was due in a few days. She heard a tapping on their bedroom window which seemed rather odd considering she lived on the 8th floor of an apartment building.

She carefully made her way toward the window and pulled back the curtains, just a smidgen so she could see who or what it was. She let of a sigh of relief when she realized who it was and pulled the curtain open the rest of the way.

There sat Robin hanging onto a line with one hand, he waved at her with the other. She smiled and opened the window. "Robin?" She rose an eyebrow confused sure she had a crush on him but aside from the times he had saved her from kidnappings she had never really seen him and he had definitely never been to her apartment

"In the flesh!" He told her smiling

"What are you doing here?" She asked

The Boy Wonder let out a small cackle that she found rather cute "What just cause I'm a creature of the night I can't come visit one of the most beautiful girls in Gotham? If you want I can go." He said beginning to go upwards

Barbara shook her head "No, it's okay you can stay here!" She said quickly

He lowered down again and grinned at her

"How are you doing that?" She questioned

Robin smiled and swung down landing inside her bedroom. "It's a Grappling hook, you see I push this trigger here and it shoots off and the hooks will cling on to the rooftop allowing the Bats and I to go through the city" he explained

She nodded

"You wouldn't want to go for a ride would you? You could take a break from homework. Believe it or not the city looks beautiful from up high, not to mention the stars" he said motioning upward

She looked at him and bit her lip nervously

"And don't even try the excuse your dads home, I know for a fact he's working till 3am" he teased

She looked at him and blushed "Is it safe?" She questioned trying to play it cool

Robin nodded "Of course, this baby can hold up to 1,000 pounds" he said flipping the grapple gun in the air and catching it. "Question is, do you trust me?" He asked stretching out a hand

Barbara rose an eyebrow that rang an extremely familiar bell "What"

He grinned at her "Do you trust me?"

That grin mixed with the way he said it drew out her suspicion even more. "Yes" she said slowly putting her hand in his.

He pulled her to his chest "Then hold on" he whispered in her ear wrapping an arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. Robin leaned forward causing them to freefall out the window for just a second before he shot off his grappling hook sending them soaring above the city.

Robin was right the city was beautiful from up high. As they glided across the city he would occasionally look down at her to see her reaction

She would occasionally look up at him, but for a completely different reason. She was studying his features taking them all in like adding pieces to the puzzle she was solving.

It was short lived through because Robin received a call from Batman that he needed his assistance

"Thank you" Barbara smiled as he set her down on her bedroom floor.

"No problem, it was great spending time with you" he smirked

His smiles, facial features, quick flirty come backs, voice, the way his hand felt when she grabbed it earlier. It all added up to one person, but she had to get one more thing to try and confirm her suspicions. That's when she came up with an idea. "It sucks that you have to go" she said putting on a flirty pout

Robin grinned at her and nodded "Yeah I know, but duty calls"

She grinned at him and began walking toward him he backed up with every step closer she got "It sure does. Robin let me just say I think you are so handsome, strong, brave, smart" she took one final step forward cornering him up against the wall "And very hot" she whispered pressing her lips to his

At first Robin sat there almost like he was in shock, adding more to her suspicion. But he soon reacted to the kiss. She allowed him to kiss her back for a second before pulling back "A kiss for good luck out there tonight, goodnight Boy Wonder" she said smoothly taking a step away from him

"Sleep. Sleep well Barbara" Robin stuttered out, he grappled out the window and into the night still feeling flushed.

Barbara giggled as she crawled back into her bed for the night. Tomorrow at school was going to be interesting.

Barbara waited at the lockers feeling slightly nervous, she was 90% sure her accusations were correct but what about that 10% that thought maybe it was wrong. She thought about backing out but shook her head she was the daughter of Police commissioner James Gordon she collected almost all of her evidence and was close to figuring out if she was right she wasn't going to quit now.

Dick began to approach her and waved "Hey Babs, how was your night?" he flashed her a smirk

She didn't waste any time, immediately slamming Dick up against the lockers pressing a kiss to his lips. Just like she had with Robin the night before. When he kissed back, she pulled away.

"What was that Babs?!" He asked acting extremely confused

Barbara crossed her arms "I don't know Dick, how was my night?" She leaned forward to his ear "Or should I say Boy Wonder?" She whispered

She stepped back again and looked at his expression he looked dumbfounded

"I...l" he stuttered

Barbra smiled "Don't worry your secrets safe with me. Also thank you, I know last night you were just trying to give me a fun night with my old crush. You're a good friend" she began walking off but turned when she realized Dick wasn't following her

"Well aren't you coming? We're going to be late to class" she said casually

Dick nodded and stepped forward. He knew this conversation wasn't over Barbara was stubborn and with her coming to the manor after school today he knew he needed to be ready for the interrogation of his life.


End file.
